WICKED was good
by Padfoot the epic GLOWSTICK
Summary: WICKED is good. That's all Theresa wanted to remember. And at one point in time, WICKED was good. So why focus on the bad times? Why not focus on the good?
1. Chapter 1: Teresa

WICKED is good. That's all Teresa wanted to remember when she was losing her memory.  
After everything that happened with the Maze Trials, it seemed like a stupid thing to write.  
But WICKED was good. It actually used to be a pretty cool place to be. Kids there could do things that most others could only dream of doing.  
But things change. Things go from good to bad or bad to good.  
Tons of people were killed by WICKED, most of which had no reason to die.  
WICKED's dead now. So why remember the bad things? Why not remember the good?

* * *

"Welcome to WICKED" a male voice said as the long line of young children stood watching.

Four other children, two boys and two girls, stood next to him, watching the new comers.

"Here you will be doing activities that will allow is to use your high intelligence in a way that will benefit humankind as much as possible." The man continued. "Please continue through and we will soon assign you all rooms in which you will be staying in along with three others, around you age."

All the children, including the four who had been standing beside him, walked into a large white room. The room was filled with people who appeared to be scientist. They were all wearing lab coats and carrying clipboards. The whole thing was pretty much what most people think of when imagining a science lab. The image was completed when two people with masks wheeled a cart covered in test tubes.

"We will now assign everyone a room." The man said, as the last few people came through the door.

Another scientist, a lady with short black hair, stepped forward. "The first room will include Thomas, Albert, Newton, and Minho." She read off the paper. The four boys, including one of the ones who had been upfront in the previous room, walked up and were taken away.

"Next room," the lady flipped the page. "Rachel, Jenny, Kylie, and Teresa."

One of the girls from the front of the room, Teresa ran over to where the other three girls were waiting. They were quickly taken away and walked down a long hallway, which was just like the rest of the building. Unnaturally white and unnaturally clean.

"Please wait her until we get everyone settled and ready to begin." The scientist bringing them to their room said.

The four girls walked into the room. The door was shut and locked behind them.

Teresa looked around the room. For ounce, it actually had some color too it. The walls were painted a pale purple and there were four beds with white sheets and a purple comforter.

Teresa sat on the bed on the end and watched the other girls in silence. Eventually one, a girl with long red hair, decided to break the awkward silence. "Hi." She said. "I'm Kylie."

"Rachel." Another one of the girls, this one tall with blond hair, said.

"Teresa."

"Jenny."

They lapsed back into silence.

After a few more minuets of awkwardness, the lady from before came back.

"Please follow me" she said briskly before turning around and walking off. Teresa quickly followed her.

They soon arrived in another one of the large white rooms, this one full of the children from before.

Teresa and the rest of her roommates walking in. Teresa turned around to ask where they were, only to see a metal door.

She turned the handle but nothing happened. They were locked in.

* * *

**What's up people! I'm finally back! I'll be updating this late every Sunday night or early Monday morning. **

**Hope you like it!**

**oh yeah, it will be in the POV of different characters and the name of the chapter will be whoever it is!**

**peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Newt

**Hey people! Sorry about missing last weeks update. I had horse camp all week and no time to write. Sorry if this seems a little rushed I literally wrote e almost a everything tonight. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Before he got locked in a room, Newt's day was actually going pretty well. The people he was sharing a room with were pretty nice, even if Minho felt the need to make fun of how much he liked newts. But seriously, what is there to not love about them? Newts are the coolest thing since Harry Potter. And Harry Potter is pretty cool.  
But moving away from Harry Potter and back to Newt's roommates, it all started out kind of awkward but one of them, a boy with brown hair who appeared to be the youngest, soon broke the silence.  
"I'm Thomas." He said, looking around at the rest of them.  
"Alby."  
"Minho."  
"Newt."  
"What kind of name is Newt?" Minho said laughing.  
Newt glared at him. "Newts are awesome."  
Minho shrugged like it didn't matter.  
"Anyway," Thomas said. "How-" he cut off when the door opened.  
"Please follow me." One of the scientist said

* * *

That scientist brought them to the room in which they got locked in.  
Thomas had walked over to a girl with black hair and instantly started talking to her, leaving Newt alone with Alby and Minho.  
Minho leaned back against the wall, scanning their surroundings as if plotting the best way to blow the place up.  
He's eyes finally landed on Newt and Minho. "How old are you?" He asked.  
"10." Newt answered.  
It turned out Minho was 10 as well, although Alby was a year older.  
Soon an image of the first scientist they saw was projected onto the blank wall.  
"You are here to have your skills tested in different areas." The man on the wall said. His voice echoed throughout the room.  
"Please go onto these computers. There will be an activity on the screen. Please compleat as much as you can before it becomes to difficult. Everyone will have something different to do so there will be no possibilities of cheating. Please begin."  
The projector turned off and the image disappeared.  
Newt went to the first computer he saw. Alby then sat down at the one next to him.  
Newt smiled at him and Alby nodded back before focusing on his computer.  
Newt looked at his screen and clicked on the button labeled 'Start'. The screen then went blank and then a red box sitting on an arrangement of silver boxes with another red box in the middle appeared. There were no instructions.  
Newt used the arrow keys to move the first red box to other spots in the arrangement. When it hit the other red box it moved on to another arrangement.  
Newt completed the next 5 arrangements before becoming bored. He then let his attention wander to the people in the room. He quickly noticed that Thomas and the girl from before had disappeared. Newt found that odd but decided they must have been taken somewhere else for testing.  
He soon went back to the test, all thoughts of Thomas' disappearance forgotten.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you liked it! REVEIW and tell me what you think!**

**Peace Out GLOWSTICK Style!**


	3. Chapter 3: Thomas

CHAPTER 3  
Thomas' POV

Thomas honestly felt kind of bad about having to pretend and lie around his new friends. But it had to be done. If they knew he was working with WICKED they'd never trust him, completely ruining to experiment.  
He joined up with Teresa as soon as they got to the room. She was in on the experiment as well, along with two others.  
"How's it going?" He whispered.  
"Good." She said, not looking at him but watching other people. "No one suspects anything."  
"As far as I know it's the same in my group. If I don't make it to obvious they'll never notice."  
Teresa nodded. "Same."  
Once the instruction video was finished Thomas quickly left the room with Teresa, both taking great care to make sure no one was watching.  
oOo  
An hour later they snuck back into the room.  
Everyone had finished on their computers and Thomas and Theresa were easily able to sneak into the room unnoticed.  
Or at least they thought.  
After they got in someone cornered them.  
"Where were you just now?" A girl asked them, her eyes seemed to scan them, analyzing their every move.  
"No where." Thomas muttered, inwardly cursing himself for being such a bad lier.  
The girl raised her eyebrow, obviously not believing a word he said.  
Teresa rolled her eyes and started talking. "They wanted to do some other test with us." She explained "they said something about trying a variety of methods or something. I don't really get it."  
The girl slowly nodded. "Ok... I was just wondering." She then walked away.  
Thomas let out his breath, having not even realized he was holding it.  
He looked at Teresa. "Nice job. If I hadn't known it was a lie I would have believed you myself."  
She shrugged. "If we're going going do this successfully then your going to have to get better at lying. Or somebody's going to find us out."  
Thomas nodded. This was going to be a lot harder that suspected.

* * *

**I know. It's late and it's short. My only excuses for lateness is th allergy doctor, a Train concert (wich rocked by the way), and the fact that I decided I'd rather watch Mythbusters than write. Or do anything else for that matter. Bhutto here it is! And I might be late on next weeks update too 'cause I'm at the beach.  
**

**And also, I've got a pole and would really apritiateof if you could vote on it. Thanks!**

**any way, reviews make me work faster so, REVEIW!**

**peace!**


End file.
